Diary of Sicily
by cleofromegypt
Summary: Each chapter is a different story on Sicily's adventures during WWII and the different people she meets along the way along with a backround story. Based off of my O.C wiki page.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The adventures of Sicily

Genre: adventure/friendship

Summary: A few stories on Sicily's life during WWII and the present. (based off of my O.C. wiki page)

I heard a loud explosion followed by multiple gunshots, and men screaming orders—or bloody murder… I leaped out of my comfortable chair in my bedroom, startled and raced down the stairway, just in time for another explosion to tear off the right side of my house and for the two German soldiers who were guarding the house to fall dead or, hopefully unconscious. I heard a faint voice rise from the chaos. Even from that far away, I could tell that it wasn't German—or one of my men. I couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from, which only caused me even more panic and frustration.

"Move faster git! I don't want to be here when Germany gets here!"

" _the Allies!_ I thought. _I have to find Germany or God forbid Italy…!"_ I thought of my options quickly while frantically kicking debris out of my way, forming a slim, white, powdery ,path.

"_Alright… I have three options… 1. I can stay and fight, but I'm so weak right now that I doubt I'll get far… 2. I can pull an Italy and surrender without a struggle…or I can pull a Romano and bring my enemies out in public and beg for mercy—if they just happen to be merciless…"_ I felt my heart race as I pondered my decisions . I hesitantly chose decision number one. I smiled to myself.

" I have grandfather's fighting skills and dammit, I'm going to use them!" I shouted out loud. That probably wasn't the best decision…

" The hell was that!"

Sounded like it came from that destroyed Villa!"

"_They're closer than I thought! Why the hell did I scream? Italy's dimwittedness is really rubbing off on me!"_ I clapped my hand over my mouth and backed slowly towards the stairs and into my bedroom. I ducked under my king-sized bed and pulled out my ANGEL, a gift from the Mafia. It was a shiny silver Colt with my Mafia name—also Angel—printed on the side. I checked it, and found a terrible revelation-no bullets-So many memories came rushing back to me as I held this gun, even in the event of an emergency, the thoughts of my youth relaxed me.

_ya did good kid..ya thought fast, that will definitely be a key train when workin' wit' us"_

"_G-Grazie…um..who are you?"_

"_I'm ya boss Frank Lastorino"_

"_Oh! Ciao,Mr. Frank—"_

" _Kid, don' be so formal, call me Big Frank"_

"_C-cool, Big Frank… I'm Sicily-er- Angelina, Angelina Vargas…"_

"_I like ya kid but ya need a Mafia name...how does Angel sound?"_

"_Angel… yeah! I like it! Thanks Big Frank!"_

"_Cool kid,cool."_

_**I was the only one who could call him that… Now he's gone , and it's my fault**_

My thoughts were interrupted by yet another explosion. This one blew up most of my bedroom and sent me flying into the walk-in closet behind me. The force, closed both doors and sent an impressive amount of furniture in front of it.

"no! damn!" I screamed out loud while using all the strength that I could muster to push on the door. I stood up, wobbling a little, backed up and rammed into the doors as hard as I could. The impact did not get the result that I was hoping. It also gained some unwanted attention.

" Did you hear that? Dudes! Come on! That might be Sicily!

I froze. They knew me? They're in the house?

" Very good America! He might have some vital information!"

"Wait—_he_? They think I'm a guy?" I questioned myself. I listened to the footsteps travel up the stairs I was actually surprised that they were still stairs… They finally reached my bedroom, I was sure they could hear my heart beating. I searched around blindly and quietly, looking for my gun…

"Hey look at this! This is a really nice gun!"

"…." I felt my heart drop. How could I be so careless?

We should take it with us since there is obviously no one he—

"NO! STOP! DON'T. TOUCH. THAT. GUN!" I shouted, banging on the closet doors.

"The hell? America! Someone is here ! open that closet!"

"_Great, I just gave up my position… Germany would be so proud… If I'm gonna go out, I might as well go out fighting…"_

As the furniture was moved and the doors began to rattle, I readied myself for, probably my last attack. My eyes narrowed when the door cracked. Ready…NOW! I burst through the doors screaming like a spider monkey, my eyes closed tight, and flailing my fists in random directions. I gave myself a mental salute when my fist connected with someone and earned a grunt of pain.

"YOU BASTARDS MUST HAVE UNDERESTIMATED—"

I was suddenly picked up by my hands whoever did that was obviously stronger than anyone.. only Germany has managed to stop my attacks. I opened my eyes and stared into the sky blue orbs in front of me. He was pretty tall, obviously very strong. His hair was dirty blonde and he sported a leather jacket and black leather gloves that were currently rubbing my skin face was soft and made him look no older than twenty. "_ he's loud and strong… and loud… this must be America."_

He had me by both hands and my feet were no longer touching the ground. I struggled.

"Ugh! Cretino imbecile[1] ! Let me go!" The man-boy laughed manically and stated.

"Hey! You're cute!" I stared at him in disbelief along with the others in the room with us. Another one of the men-this one with much lighter blonde hair, stepped forward.

" …_.England…?"_

" Who are you? Where is Sicily?" I felt my anger rise in my chest. How could they not know that I was a girl? I sighed heavily.

"I am Sicily idiota![2]

The men in the room stared at me with shocked expressions that only made me even more annoyed.

"y-you're Sicily? He asked again. B- but… i-I thought…"

"You thought I was a tipo? [3] Well, someone needs to do their homework…" I finally managed to twist out of America's grip and land perfectly on my feet… I wasn't that high up… England sighed and turned to America.

" She's coming with us…"

"Dude! That's totally fine by me!"

Wh—what HELL NO…!" I began to feel light headed again as I swayed back and forth.

"…Dude… what's wrong with her?" America shouted.

My eyes immediately felt ten times heavier. The room began to spin… and I fell unconscious.

"_B-boss? Big Frank? Where are—BOSS! Oh my God!"_

"_He's dead Sicily… and now…so are you…"_

_What? Y—*BANG!*_

"_You're alright kid… you're alright."_

'_W—who are you? Where's Big Frank?"_

"_Kid… he's dead… I'm your new boss… Al Capone…"_

"_Big Al?"_

"_No. Just Al."_

"_Yes sir…"_

"Um… Hey Sicily.. wake up." A voice came from the black as I opened my eyes to be greeted again by the light blue orbs filled to the brim with curiosity and excitement. I groaned and sat up slowly. I was seated on a soft, dark red couch in a white painted room with plenty of other furniture as well as other people.

"_Hey!I recognize some of these guys from Germany's battle plans. America, England, Russia (shudders), China, and brother France, and one that was—translucent? I have to get out of here! But where is here?"_

"Um mi scusi… [4] but where am I?" I asked, slightly panicked.

The American piped up. Glad you asked! You're in America Dude!"

[1] dumbass

[2] idiot

[3] man

[4] Excuse me

**Well that's it hope you liked the first chapter! I'll be back!**

**Cleofromegypt. ,3**


	2. Chapter 2

Mini story Chapter title: Home alone

Chapter # 2:

Genre: humor

Characters: America/ Sicily

mini story:Home Alone

Setting: Present

I lay on the couch in front of the big-screen television in America's house. He was gone, so I was currently alone- with the exception of Tony, who was stretched out beside me half-asleep. I sighed a long exasperated sigh that caught Tony's attention and caused him to wake up and look at me questionably.

"Fucking?" He asked

"English-a Tony, I know you can speak-a English." I said flatly whilst rolling my eyes at him. If England and the others knew he could talk, they would flip.

"Hungry?" He questioned as he shifted his position on the couch to get up.

I thought for a moment as I also moved from my comfortable position to check the time on my watch. America has been gone since 7:30 this morning, and I haven't eaten since I cooked breakfast for all of us.

"Yeah, I-a guess... what do you-a want?" it was pretty obvious that I wasn't the only one hungry since Tony brought up food in the first place. Tony put his finger up to his invisible mouth while he thought.

"Mmm..." His ruby eyes lit up as he decided. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a stool so he could reach the drawer. He messed around in a pile of brightly-colored papaes, while I looked on in confusion. One of the papers dropped to the floor, and I picked it up and read it. "_Golden Dragon Chinese food."_ I nodded my head in realization. Tony wanted to eat out. After awhile of looking through the papers, he finally pulled out a bright yellow-and-red pamplet, and handed it to me. I didn't need to see the name to know what it was...

"McDonald's... out of all th- oh well... "

I stared at the American, seething with rage. "You-a kidnapped me?"The blonde stared at me smiling.

"Haha... uh yeah, I guess we did..." I felt someone grab my hand and kiss the top of it and the move down my side... France

"Mon amour aren't you glad—nght!" The other countries could only watch with sympathy as I stood over my surrogate brother, wailing on him like no tomorrow.

"Aiya! Why doesn't anyone do anything?"

"Vy don't you,China?"

"She might hurt ME!"

"Keep going Sicily... Untill the wanker is dead..."

"Dude, France I seriously think you went too far!"

"Mon Amour! There is only one time when love should be THIS painful! And I should be doing it to you!"

"YOU'RE-A ONLY MAKING ME HIT YOU-A HARDER FRANCE!"

After a while of incredibly accurate punches, America finally stood up and dragged me off of the older man. I was surprised to see that I had drawn no blood. My ANGEL would have though... Speaking of..

MY ANGEL! the countries jumped back in surprise. WHERE-A IS IT? WHERE IS MY-A ANGEL?

Your what? England asked confused.

"Dammit! My gun you ass! You took it when you invaded my home! Now where is it!" England looked on at me with a look of disgust, I had obviously offended him... not that I give a rat's ass...

Haha! Dude calm down! It's right here! America shouted from behind me. He held up the silver Colt gun in front of my face. I gasped and snatched it out of his reach.

"Good... and-a stop-a calling me that..."

America looked puzzled. What? Dude? Oh! You're right! You're a girl so I shoul call you Dudette-"

"No! Don't-a give me any-a nicknames! It's not like I'm-a your _friend_ or anything!" I saw what looked like a flash of hurt in his eyes. His smile faded slowly. It was my turn to be puzzled.

" _This guy can't-a be serious! We haven't even known each other for twenty-four hours and he already likes me like that?"_

"Oh...o-ok... um, Sicily then..."

I ignored his saddened face, even though I had to admit, it did give me a tight feeling in my chest... no matter.

"What am I-a doing here?" I changed the subject as quickly as I could.

Don't you know by now malenkaya devotshka [1]? Russia asked.

"You are our our prisoner." China finished. I stared in disbelief.

Yep! America chimed in. and i'm in charge of ya!" He was suddenly happy again.

"_Dammit! I should have-a been a bit nicer! He's gonna destroy me! "_

"You'll be staying at my house..."

"_Oh God! He'll probably work me to the bone! This will be the death of me!-"_

"But I won't push you to do anything you don't want to..."

"_I'm gonna die- wait what?"_

"The last thing I wanna do is hurt you in any way... I refuse..."

_Well that was sweet... Damn! Sicily! Remember Alonzo?... Remember...always.."_

"You can-a do what you-a want with me, I don't care... I'm-a stronger than I look i'm not here to accept your kindness. You want to be-a nice?Send-a me home!" Again the flash of hurt surged through his eyes but this time, he didn't mask it with a smile.

"I'm sorry... Sicily... I can't do that, but I will keep my promise...please trust me. It would be cool to have you as a friend." With his eyes cast downward, he lifted his hand for me to grab it and shake it. I hesitated, but finally pushed my hand forward. It was more of a long pause with our hands connected than it was a hand shake. After a while America's face began to light up again- almost like a light bulb. England soon interrupted sounding a bit annoyed.

"Alright, enough of this! Ms. Sicily, its time we asked you a few questions-"

"Dude are you for real? America interrupted. Yep, hes fine... Haha! Now way Dude! This meeting is over! We'll meet again in a week then we can question her!"

"You Git! We need to ask her questions now! She might escape in a week!" England shouted as the young blonde grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me out of the meeting area and into the bright summer afternoon.

Meanwhile...

"Germany! Germany! Germany! They have my little sister!" The small Italian man burst through the Germans bedroom. For once, Italy was up before him- a little too early, so Germany was still half asleep.

"...Italy... Vat are you talking about...slow down..." The Italian did anything but slow down, in fact, those very words seemed to make him talk even faster.

"Iwokeupthismorningandi-awantedto-avisitmylittlesister,butwheni-agotthereallisawwas-aherhouseblownto-abitsandtheGermansoldjers deadinsidewhatwasleft-"

"ITALY! The German man spat. SLOW DOWN AND TELL ME VAT'S ZA MATTER!"

"The Allies have Sicily!" He screamed, now on his knees nearly crying. The Germans eyes flew open as he sprung out of his bed and threw on his over-cloths. The Italian, still on his knees watched the taller man while trying to regain his composure.

"S-so will you-a help her?" Germany spun around to face the Italian.

"Of course I vill. Vat kind of question is zat?"

Thank you-a Germany!"Italy hopped up and raced out of the room. The tall man stared into his mirror and thought.

"_Germany! I want you to meet someone! Hurry"_

"_Vhy don't you run this fast in training? Vats this person's name anyvey?"_

"_Huh? Oh! Right! Her name is Sicily!"_

"_Her__? Zis can't be the same one who took down Turkey?"_

_Yep! That's-a her!_

"_Sicily is a girl?"_

"_Wow! Thats funny! Why does-a everyone keep saying that?-oh were-a here! Ciao-a Sicily!"_

"_Ah? Oh! Ciao Italia! Whos that with you?"_

_This is Germany! He really strong and big! But I guess you can see that!"_

"_Well it's nice to meet you."_

"_Ja,you too..."_

"_So what did you think of Sicily? Pretty isn't she?"_

"_Vat? Oh um..ja I guess so...Italy, vhy did you bring me over to meet her in za first place?"_

"_Oh...um about that... I was kind of-a hoping that you guys would fall in love...?"_

"_VAT?"_

Germany sighed and looked at his own reflection in the foggy mirror.

"Vell Italy, it vorked... Sicily"


End file.
